Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{2t - 7}{4} \times \dfrac{5}{3t}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{ (2t - 7) \times 5 } { 4 \times 3t}$ $z = \dfrac{10t - 35}{12t}$